mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
All Heroes
A Hero 'is a being or person that has been summoned to wage battle in Mobile Legends. They are the player-controlled character in ''Mobile Legends. There are currently '''67 heroes as of this moment in Mobile Legends. You can play the free heroes available within the game's rotation and you have the option of buying new heroes with (BP), , or . The minimal package for Battle Points starts at with the maximizing at . Tickets start at , maxing at , while Diamond packages start at and maxing at . Skins and Heroes can only be also bought with Diamonds, Lucky Spin can also reward you with Heroes or Skins and reset reward every week, accessible by going to Shop in the main menu and tapping Lucky Spin. The game rewards you with some early Battle Points in order to buy your first heroes and not to be stuck with the same heroes to play. Every hero falls under a category based on their primary stats and play style, there are: Tank Fighter Assassin Mage Marksman Support Cancelled/Unreleased Heroes Trivia *Rafaela, Johnson, Layla, Cyclops, and Saber are the members of S.A.B.E.R. Squad. **After update of Sun's rework, they have new voice that voiced as robotic voices. ***They are the only epic skins in the game to have different hero select quotes. **All the name of their skins are matched from the name of the squad. ***Strangely, Cyclops have been renamed to Blaster from Exploder. The reasons for renaming are still unknown. *Miya and Saber are the one of heroes in medals. **Both of them can bought in Magic Wheel shop. Gord is counted but not on medals. *Most of heroes have at least 4-2 skins. **Miya and Layla have 7 skins. ***Unlike these two, Miya have only Legendary Skin (Modena Butterfly) and Layla have only Internet Offline Skin (Blue Spectre). ***Layla has the only Classic skin in the game. **Alucard, Saber, Zilong and Freya have 6 skins. **Karina, Eudora and Rafaela have 5 skins. *Diggie, Nana, Angela and Chang'e are the only child-looking heroes in the game. **This was also true for Lolita before she was reworked. She now looks more like a teenager. *Vale, Valir, Aurora, Grock, and Uranus are heroes with the powers of Greek classical elements. *Angela, Rafaela, Minotaur and Estes are only heroes can heal themselves and nearby allies. *Hilda, Balmond, Alpha and Alice are the only heroes who can heal only themselves (but not other allies). They have their own ways to regen HP. *Johnson, Alpha, Angela, Jawhead and Saber are only the heroes who are robots and mechanicals. **Most of them are Cyborgs, except Angela and Jawhead that are fully mechanical heroes. **Cyclops' S.A.B.E.R. Squad skin is the only fully mechanical hero who is originally biological. The reasons for this change are unknown. * Natalia and Miya are the only ones who have invisibility. **Unlike both, Miya can become invisible due to her buff, while Natalia has to go in a bush for 5 seconds to become invisible. **Lesley is the only hero in the game to go invisible (or camouflage as being stated in her first skill) but can be detected by the distortions in the field. * Some heroes have Seasonal/Special skins which are: **Miya, Alucard, Layla, and Clint have their Valentine's skins. ***All of them are featured on the loading screen of the game. **Clint, Freya and Akai have their Summer skins. **Eudora, Miya, Odette, Lancelot, Karina and Gord have their Christmas skins. **Nana, Alucard, Fanny, Minotaur, Hilda, Alpha, Moskov, and Estes have their Season Exclusive skins. ***As of now, only Nana's skin was reworked. **Roger and Lolita have their Halloween skins. **Bruno, Lesley, and Harley have their Bruno Cup skins. *Roger and Selena are the only two heroes that can transform even in the early game. *Lolita and Hilda are the only female tanks in the game. *Most of Tank Classes have highest HP, first is Uranus (3529), second is Hylos (3309) and the third is Hilda (2909). **The least HP in Tank Classes is Kaja. *Johnson, Lolita, Alice, Vexana, Nana, Clint, Akai, Bane, Kagura and Sun are the only heroes that have been reworked. **Johnson, Lolita, Sun, Clint, Akai, Bane and Nana were reworked almost completely, including their skills and model. Kagura, Alice and Vexana kept most of their old skills the same. **Clint was the very first hero to be reworked. He is also the only hero whose rework was aimed to nerf him, as he was considered too powerful and less tactical than intended; all the other reworked heroes received significant buffs in playstyle, with Johnson now being one of the top heroes in the game. **Roger has a minor rework after Patch Notes 1.2.70. The only change in him is his cigarette which was removed on his mouth because of the international laws regarding cigarettes. Now, he can be seen on his entry animation that he put his wolf pin on his coat. It also works on his Dark Gent skin but with a rose instead. A change for the same reason was made to Yi Sun-Shin's skin "Apocalypse Agent", where he no longer smokes a cigarette but can be seen drinking water from a flask. *After Patch Notes 1.2.70, Chang'e is firstly released hero instead of Selena from Advance Server. *Miya, Saber, and Gord are the only heroes with Legendary skins. **Miya is different from the three because her skin doesn't have the "Codename" title and it wasn't mechanical. **Saber's is the only one who can transform as it is seen upon his hero select animation, executing his ultimate skill, and his recall animation. *Lesley, Harley, and Gusion are the only heroes with full names. *Many heroes are directly inspired by characters from Magic Rush, another game developed by Moonton (but published by Elex in Google Play). **Some of them shares the same design, such as Alpha, Akai, Helcurt, and Ruby. **Others have the same voice acting and quotes, such as Franco, Bane, Fanny and Nana (this may have been a choice to reduce production times and costs). *Alucard, Karrie, Minotaur, Valir, Irithel, and Martis all have inferno-themed skins. **They are named Hellfire/Inferno Squad but it's never said in the game. **Other heroes like Gord and Tigreal also have inferno-themed skins. *Fanny, Kagura, Chou, Roger, Grock, Argus, Hylos, Lesley, Gusion, Martis, Uranus, Hanabi, Chang'e, Kaja, and Jawhead are the only heroes other than Advanced Server heroes which cannot be used in Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode. *The only pair/group of heroes with a buff or bonus when playing toghether are Lesley and Harley. **In the future, some bonuses might be given to other pair/group of related heroes, such as S.A.B.E.R. Squad, Lancelot and Odette, Karina and Selena, Vale and Valir, etc. *The heroes with hidden pair of skins are the following: Argus and Irithel (SIlver skins), Sun and Clint (Rock Star skins), etc. *In Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode event, there are some heroes whose skill/s is/are modified. They are the following: **Nana - her second skill can throw 4 Molinas. **Saber - his first skill can throw 8 flying swords. **Pharsa - her ultimate skill can move and attack at the same time. **Layla - her second skill can bounce to multiple enemies after hitting the first enemy. **Lolita - her first skill can stun enemies for a short time after using it. **Lancelot and Natalia - their first skill can be used endlessly after hitting an enemy. **Moskov - his second skill can stun enemies for 4 seconds after hitting an enemy/ies on a wall or turret. **Harley - his first skill can throw more cards. Category:Heroes Category:Tank Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Mage Category:Marksman Category:Support